Vacío
by Himeko Hatake
Summary: Por que existen muchas cosas que los unen, pero solamente existe una que los puede separar. Spencer piensa mucho, sabe que pronto la perderá dejandole sin duda alguna los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Editado.


Hola, he tomado la decisión de editar un poco está historia. Espero que no les molesten estos pequeños cambios.

Criminal Minds es creación de Jeff Davis, la historia que les he presentado, es sin fines de lucro, producto de mi absoluta fascinación por el personaje de Spencer Reid.

Aclaraciones:

**_Recordando una acción._**

Está historia llega a ser un tanto improbable, y es lo que imagino Reid viviría de ser el otro. Se vale soñar ¿no? ñ_ñ situada en el segundo capítulo de la 6ta temporada.

Advertencia: OoC.

* * *

VACÍO

_Según el Diccionario de la Real Academia, el término vació (del latín vacívus) se aplica a la ausencia total de materia en un determinado espacio o lugar o la falta de contenido en el interior de un recipiente. Denominandose también a la condición de una región donde la densidad de partículas es muy baja, como por ejemplo el espacio interestelar; o la de una cavidad cerrada donde la presión de aire u otros gases es menor que la atmosférica._

_Puede existir naturalmente o ser provocado en forma artificial, ya sea para usos tecnológicos o científicos, o en la vida diaria._

Recostado sobre el sillón miró hacia la ventana, nuevamente llovía, suspirando colocó la mano derecha detrás de su cabeza. Afuera la poca luz que le brindaban los rayos, le hacían cerrar los ojos con presteza - _maldita luz._

_Pero... aplicado a la psicología, bueno vacío como condición humana es el sentimineto generalizado de apatía, aburrimiento y alienación social*, acompañado frecuentemente de distimia*, depresión, desesperanza, sentimiento agudo de soledad o desórdenes emocionales relacionados_.

Definición repetida incesantemente dentro de su cabeza. Aguardando el momento para dejar de ser pronunciada.

_Uno..._

_Dos..._

_Tres..._

Aguardo algunas horas antes de dejarse persuadir. Tal vez aceptando los recientes sucesos le fuera más fácil _digerir _su próxima partida_._

Más sin en cambio los minutos seguían lentamente con su letanía de _no acabar_.

Con la mirada pérdida recordando lo que fue y no pudo ser, porque la había perdido mucho antes de que ella decidiera partir, mucho antes de que lograra comprender ese sentimiento. Lo peor era que ni siquiera había luchado, al menos no verdaderamente, él dejo que alguien más ocupará su lugar.

_Cobarde._

**_-¿Te encuentras bien?- y le tocó un hombro intentando sonreír._**

**_-No- y alejándose se introdujo al sanitario, como siempre huyendo de ella._**

**_Caminaba de un lado a otro por el estrecho cuarto, y si tal vez… posiblemente estaba malinterpretando las cosas, siempre se adelantaba a los sucesos y aunque había altas probabilidades de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas… entonces eso quería decir que..._**

**_-No, no- y golpeo levemente la puerta, mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no brotarán de sus ojos._**

**_Y entonces lo comprendió, no es que no lo hubiera visto antes, de hecho había decidido ignorar las señales que le enviaba, ella se marcharía. Pero eso ya era evidente, y por supuesto, ya no había marcha atrás._**

Suspiro pesadamente cerrando sus ojos y dio otro trago a la botella de whisky de su temblorosa mano. Odiaba beber, de hecho era malísimo en cuanto a los temas de alcohol se referían, pero verdaderamente ya no le importaba, aún a sabiendas de los problemas que le acarrearían el emborracharse de esa manera, porque prefería perderse en el _alcohol _que en cualquier otra _droga. _

_El sentimiento de vacío forma también parte del proceso natural de la pena, como resultado de la desaparición de un ser querido o algún cambio significativo. Además, el significado concreto de vacío varia mucho en el contexto de las diferentes tradiciones culturales en que se ubique._

Además si de ese modo podía _olvidar_ por un momento…

_Olvidar_ que no lucho por ella cuando Will se la _robó_…

_Olvidar_ que se marcharía, y que tal vez esa era la mejor decisión…

_Olvidar_ que estaría lejos de su bella compañía, porque ella era su tabla de salvación…

_Olvidar_ sus dulces labios, la calidez de su voz, la familiaridad de su cuerpo y su manera de hacer el amor… por que durante todos esos años habían sido más que _"buenos amigos"_, y claro estaba que él no era solamente el buen amigo de la familia, ni el padrino de Henry, o el chico nerd de la Unidad.

_Olvidar… _

Imploraba por olvidar, y los recuerdos le golpeaban nuevamente, el primer beso y su primera vez, cuando pensó que ya no sería suya y no se dejó _vencer._ Por eso se conformaba con lo poco que podía brindarle.

Y que si era prohibido, si estaba casada y con un hijo, y aunque le dolía profundamente él quería vivir así, no conocía otra forma de subsistir, no había otro medio.

Sin _ella_ ya no valía la pena seguir…

Porque a pesar de no ser suya ante los ojos de los demás, ambos sabían que se pertenecían, si se habían entregado no sólo en cuerpo, sino también en alma en aquel primer encuentro, porque saturaron sus cuerpos de la presencia del otro, atesorándolo como el más gran secreto, consciente de lo que pudo y nunca fue…

Ring… Ring… el teléfono timbrando le saco de sus pensamientos…

-_Hola_- respondió sin muchos ánimos, con la clara intención de colgar.

-_Hola Spence… lamento si te interrumpo, pero necesitamos hablar urgentemente_- habló en un susurro, captando totalmente su atención - _Will ha_ _salido, y no sé_ _si pudieras venir yo… yo… me tengo que des…despedir- _intentaba hablar entre lo que seguramente eran sollozos.

-… (Suspiro)

_-¿Spence?_

_-…  
_

_-yo… yo lo sien… - _pero le interrumpió

-_Claro voy para allá_- colgando el teléfono se arregló el enmarañado cabello y tomó una chaqueta, antes de salir miró su casa e inevitablemente se imaginó con _ella,_ como una familia feliz.

_-Familia_ - y sonriendo con amargura apagó la luz.

Él sabía que era una despedida. Que el momento de decir adiós había llegado. Caminó torpemente hacia el auto, y de repente, un traspié.

_S_usurró adolorido mientras se apoyaba en la pared tocando levemente su cabeza, definitivamente existían cosas en las que Spencer Reid jamás sería bueno, y evidentemente no solo sería en el amor.

* * *

La **alienación** o **enajenación** es el fenómeno de suprimir la personalidad, o deshacer la personalidad del individuo, controlando y anulando su libre albedrío, para hacer a la persona dependiente de lo dictado por otra persona u organización.

La **distimia**, también llamada trastorno distímico, es un trastorno afectivo crónico de carácter depresivo leve, caracterizado por la baja autoestima y aparición de un estado de ánimo melancólico, triste y apesadumbrado.

Escribí esta historia no hace mucho tiempo, no me agradaba mucho y a decir verdad todavía no entiendo muy bien que fue lo que me impulso a subirla, inclusive a escribirla. No me atrevi a borrarla, así que espero que les haya gustado, si es el caso hazlo saber, de lo contrario se aceptan consejos para mejorarlo.

_Sin más que decir gracias por leer._


End file.
